Disk drives typically include a disk clamp that provides a disk clamping force for holding one or more disks to a hub. Thus, disk clamping is becoming more and more important not only for regular hard disk drive (HDD) performance but also under extreme conditions such as operational shock and non-operational shock. A reliable clamping force may maintain the integration of the whole disk pack, preventing the disk from separating or sliding under shock event. A reliable clamping force also helps limit the disk deflection, avoiding the disk contact with other components including arms, cover, base and suspensions under low G shock.
With increasingly thinner HDD design, disk clamping design may become challenging due to limitations of smaller form factors.
Further, in some designs scraping or scratching can occur between the disk clamp, disk hub, and disk media during assembly and such scraping or scratching can cause particles of material to be generated that can interfere with the operation of the HDD.
There is therefore a need for an improved disk clamp design and assembly process.